


Truce

by Cirilla9



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Dom/sub Undertones, Dubious Consent, Enemies to Lovers, Loki (Marvel) Does What He Wants, M/M, Non-Consensual Bondage, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-28 14:03:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17788763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cirilla9/pseuds/Cirilla9
Summary: Frostiron. Flirting in a bar. One night stand.





	Truce

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sidomira](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sidomira/gifts).



> This is a sequel to my other work: [Blood vengeance ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16683229). It might be confusing without reading that one first.

Tony took yet another gulp from his scotch on the rocks. Keeping count of the number of glasses he downed had been forsaken long ago. The interior of the bar was uncomfortably heated and he watched the little ice cubicles floating on the fluid surface melting slowly, diluting the alcohol. He suddenly missed one God of Asgard’s ability to frost things.

As if summoned by his thoughts the presumptuous voice came. “For me the same.”

Tony whipped around so quickly he nearly fell from the barstool. He hadn’t misheard; there he was, Loki of Asgard, God of Mischief, sitting next to him in the bar and ordering a drink.

Loki wore a fitting suit, all black, even a shirt and a narrow tie weren’t flashing the ostentatious gold or green. Someone could easily take him for a businessman and not a farmer his brother always resembled whenever he tried to wear human clothes.

“You look good.” Tony stated.

Loki laughed, strangely shyly.

"I don't know anyone with a mood so quickly changing as yours. At first meeting you flirt with me while fighting me, at second you insist you don't think of me sexually at all, now you look ready to jump me right here."

"Maybe I want to."

Tony pressed closer. Tried to get on his neighbor’s lap. Loki appeared mildly annoyed but finally Tony succeeded. Some blondie that had been checking him out gave up as she saw him with a man. A pang of regret stung him, but not at the wasted occasion like old Tony Stark may felt, but at how her hair resembled strawberry blond he'd kill to see instead. That woke fresh memories.

"Pepper broke up with me completely because of you, you know," he slurred the accusation into the god's chest sitting with his side to the bar counter. “She was about to marry me. I had wedding rings prepared and all. Banquet hall booked... well that one by her, she was always better at such things that require social skills, not solely money.”

Her equally angry and hurt expression flashed vividly through Tony’s mind. _“How could you, Tony.  I was all right with so many morally questionable choices of yours but killing your opponent cold blooded? Even worse, hiring a dangerous villain to do it?! The man that nearly destroyed New York? I don’t recognize you anymore.”_

Actually it was strange how it always threw her off whenever he switched  from killing to not killing and from not killing to killing. Once she almost left when he declared an end to arms trade, now she left for good because he handed one weapon to a guy that acted too quickly at Tony's not thought up decision (lethally dangerous weapon handed over to the mad villain but still it was just one time thing for fuck’s sake). And it wasn't like Barnes was some innocent person like Charles Spencer had been...

Loki was silent, his breast a solid presence under Tony’s cheek, raising only a little with each breath. As the bartender slid a glass of scotch toward them, Loki captured it before Tony could spill it while trying to grab it.

His other arm snaked around Tony. Not quite touching him but Tony could feel its presence, hovering just behind his back.

Loki drunk his shot, then asked:

"Who's Pepper?"

"She's my... everything. She takes care of my company, my tower, generally keeps my whole life together. From administrating the stuff to helping me dress myself occasionally."

"Oh, she’s your servant maid."

Tony frowned at the empty cup in Loki's pale hand.

"She's not a-"

"No? Doesn't she run the household for you? Manage everything around, fulfill your wishes?"

The finger run over the edge of the glass. He got so slender fingers...

"Yes," Tony drawled, not even realizing he's agreeing with the God of Lies. "But," he struggled to put it into words. Why was talking so hard after drinking? "She also she does other things too, like-" he suddenly broke off, realizing what he was about to say. To want a quickie with an unearthly handsome enemy was one thing, to discuss his love life with him another.

Loki picked it up anyway from Tony's unfinished blubbering. Or perhaps he’s read his thoughts, who knew.

"Some may call the addition of those services to the maid's job an unethical thing but I won't judge you."

"How generous of you," Tony spat, voice dripping with sarcasm.

"Generous is me tolerating you wriggling on my lap in the bar filled with other drunkards."

"Wriggling?!" Tony exclaimed, offended. "I wasn't even shifting that much! Wriggling would feel like that."

And he proceeded to demonstrate.

"All right, that's enough," Loki got up abruptly, Tony nearly slipped to the floor but a slim but strong arm around his waist prevented the fall.

For a moment Tony thought he took it too far, he managed to piss off even the man who might as well be his opponent but who respected him nonetheless and valued for his wits, and these two last things made talking with him and simply existing in his presence way more pleasurable than with many an ally recently.

But instead of discarding Tony in this human gutter to sunk further yet into drunkenness, misery and despair, Loki dragged Tony outside with him.

City smog was a nice fresh breath compared to the inside of the bar.

Tony didn’t get to enjoy it properly, though, as Loki teleported them to a hotel room.

"Oh fuck, oh fuck, what was that," Tony heaved, glancing frantically around - as frantically as feeling a little sick allowed. Outside the window it still looked New York.

"That was a more effective way of transportation than a New York metro."

"And why would you-"

He didn't finish. Loki strode to him, Tony's heart leaped up with adrenaline surge but Loki didn't strangle him nor threw him out of the window. He just pushed him at the nearest wall and kissed him.

Tony let out a surprised gasp but went with it, opening his mouth to let Loki's tongue in. The god’s face was as smooth as any woman’s, his skin pleasantly cool on Tony’s heated up skin. Yet before Tony could relish in these feelings, Loki broke the kiss.

Green, mischievous eyes scrutinized Tony from above.

“I robbed you off your wedding night, as you tell me. I'd hate to be indebted to you in such matter after you've been so… cooperative with me the last time. I can make some amends.”

Tony listened to him, looking at Loki’s wicked smile and the mouth that kissed him not a minute ago, and wondered how things escalated so quickly from one shared drink.

“Kneel before me.” Loki demanded without shedding his honey-sweet smile.

“Wait, what?”

“Kneel.” Loki repeated, more commanding.

“I thought it was about making it up to me? You have some funny idea of apologizing.”

“We both know you want it, Stark. To yield to someone, to give away the control, the responsibility. You crave subjugation. I will show you freedom that can be found in submission.”

The firm hand upon his shoulder pressed him downward. The deceptively lean figure of the god held much more strength than a mortal’s body.

Tony opened his mouth to protest but in this moment Loki raised his finger. “Shh.”

And Tony found out no words could leave his throat.

“Don’t talk, don’t think, just obey.” Loki opened a fly in his pants and Tony could only mutely watch as those slender fingers drag the zipper down to reveal the half-hard cock. Loki’s other hand pried Tony’s lips open as he guided himself in.

Suddenly, too quickly, Tony’s senses were full of Loki; the musky scent assailed his nose as he nearly choked on the girth. And soon he didn’t think of anything else but how to breathe, how to angle his head, focused on licking and sucking the god to full hardness.

“Yes, like that,” Loki said, a bit breathlessly. “You were made for this.”

Tony felt an embarrassing stab of gratefulness at the praise. He was starting to gain the right rhythm and, with it, feeling slightly back in charge of the situation, when Loki pulled back.

“Enough. Get on the bed.” He ordered.

Tony looked around the room, locating the bed but then, instead of obeying, glared at Loki defiantly. Loki chuckled. His cock was still out, trousers open, and yet he still somehow managed to look down at Tony, as if absolutely convinced of his divine superiority.

“Don’t play hard to get now, Stark. You were so desperate for it you literally climbed on my lap.”

“Only that I envisioned it in much different configuration.”

Loki scoffed.

“No lowly mortal will ever top me.”

“Oh, really? You know, mythology says some interesting things about you and your lovers.”

“Do you want me to mute you for the whole night or will you just shut up and start to listen? Or do you need some help in that too? And put that toy away.”

Loki tore the Starkphone from him when Tony was seconds away from sending for his suit inconspicuously. Well, in intention inconspicuously.

Remembering Thor’s ways with electronical devices, Tony half-expected Loki to crash his phone to pieces but Loki simply turned it off and levitated to a nightstand. Then he reached for Tony and lifted him to his feet by the front of his shirt. At least it was not by his neck this time, thought Tony, as he was crashed onto the mattress.

“You won’t need any more suits for what I have in mind for you. We should rather take care of this excess. ”

In a blink of an eye Tony found himself stark naked on the bed under God of Mischief’s hands. Strong and unyielding hands, that didn’t let go of him even when he trashed. All the half-hearted threats from their previous conversation returned to him, sending him on the verge of panic.

“You know, I actually thought you joked back then about the consent thing. That it was just an unfunny jest.”

“You’re overthinking it, Stark. Remember what I told you: simply submit and enjoy. You were created to worship the gods, you exist to please us.”

Tony jumped when he felt a cold finger tease the crack of his ass.

“Don’t wriggle so much or I’ll chain you up.”

“Wow, aren’t you kinky?”

Ignoring his backtalk, Loki actually did produce a chain from who knew where and upon seeing this Tony struggled for real. The Norse God overpowered him despite it and Tony found himself bound face down to the bed, breathing fast in rising anxiousness. He yanked his hands but that only made the chains rattle, the metal cuffs around his wrists didn’t loosen. Not being able to see what exactly Loki prepared feed his fear even more.

“Hey, Aphrodite, how about you untie me? I’m not exactly into BDSM.”

“Don’t fret, Stark. You’re going to like it. There is a freedom in serfdom, freedom from choice. I am going to take you and you have no say in it.”

Tony panicked at the idea, at the steel in that voice, his body tensed in apprehension but, to his immense relief, all he felt was a well-lubricated probing finger. It pushed in with little resistance – Tony was hardly a novice, though usually he was far more in control. Now everything depended on Loki’s whims, Tony couldn’t even move much.

A delightful shudder run through him when Loki’s finger touched just the right place.

“Lift your hips,” Loki requested.

Tony didn’t move aside from the small involuntary twitch as Loki’s fingers curled inside him.

“You’re not going to regret that, I’ll make it good to you, I promise,” Loki coaxed. “Try to  think of it as of your wedding night, Stark.”

“You could at least call me by my first name.” Tony muttered into a pillow.

Loki leant closer over his back, cool breath gusted Tony’s ear. “Tony,” the sensuous whisper went straight to his groin, “be good.”

Tony did raise to his knees. Chains at his hands forced his upper body lower in this position, presenting his ass fully to Loki. In reward for obeying, Loki added a second finger to Tony’s hole and his other hand sneaked to Tony’s cock. _Oh, that was nice._ Loki’s smooth, feminine hand enclosed his length and stroked up and down, deliberately slowly.

Tony buckled his hips to gain more of the friction-

-and Loki’s hand withdrew.

“What’d I say about wriggling?”

Loki’s palm grabbed Tony’s hip, arresting his movements.

“Are you kidding me?” Tony wailed as his abandoned, stiff dick craved attention.

Loki didn’t react other than to press a bit harder on Tony’s prostate, which made Tony’s cock twitch and caused him to groan.

After a while Loki added a third finger and continued preparing Tony, only that Tony felt very much prepared already and was sure the mischievous god was doing it solely to tease him. Loki was pressing at his prostate, caressing, stretching, stroking his innards in regular movements; constantly increasing Tony’s arousal but never letting it reach its peak. It was getting maddening.

“Goddamn it, stop it and just fuck me already!”

“Let me remind you you’re not the one who gives orders here. I will fuck you when I want to and only if I want to.”

Tony cried out in a helpless anger, arousal and frustration. He never wanted to kill the trickster god as much as right now, perhaps not even when he attacked New York. But that solution was out of hand right now, with chains, without his suit. Tony tried a different approach.

“Loki, please.”

That seemed to hit the mark.

“That’s better, beg for it.”

“Please, _please_ , just fuck me already, I want it, I want you inside me, c’mon, give it to me, I need- _fuck_ , I can’t anymore, please!”

Loki must have been satisfied with the stream of supplications because finally, _finally_ Tony felt the tip of his cock at his entrance.

“Oh, god yes!” Tony exclaimed as Loki pushed inside in one smooth thrust.

“That’s it. Say my name.” A little nudge of Loki’s hips, the movement of his girth inside Tony nearly made him gag on the word.

“Loki.”

“Say my name!” Loki thrust harder.

“Loki!”

Loki fucked him rough and he cried out at each shove and didn’t care if the whole NY heard him moaning god of Asgard’s name.

***

Afterward Tony laid in Loki’s arms fucked senseless. The chain was gone, yet Tony didn’t care to reach to the nightstand for his phone to call for backup. He didn’t care if the man next to him was a villain. He wasn’t even sure he was still his enemy.

Though nice as it was to forget momentarily of all his troubles, Tony didn’t have any illusions Loki was there especially for him. Now when he didn’t ask for any favor.

“So why you here?” Tony asked, glancing at the pale handsome face. Loki’s eyes were closed but Tony was sure he wasn’t asleep. “I warn you I won't believe in ‘I missed you’ stuff.”

Loki scoffed.

“I wasn't going to say it to you. Don't mistake me for my pathetic brother.”

“Nothing like a sweet pillow talk in the morning.”

Green eyes opened a slit. Tony couldn’t shake off an impression of a woken cat Loki’s languid, graceful figure brought to his mind.

“I liked your mouth better when they were around my cock.”

“I bet you did. And you still didn't answer the question. Why you here?

“What makes you think I'll tell you? One good night together does not make us partners.”

“We're partners in crime already, you could say.”

Loki smiled mischievously and his eyes glinted with some evil spark at the same time.

“Why you mention that? Have someone else you would like to get rid of?”

“I briefly entertained a thought of murdering Steve actually. But hands off him. If I ever do that, I'll do that myself.” Tony glared at Loki. “And are you here to murder someone?”

“Not at all,” Loki said in a light tone. “I came to pay a visit my foster father in elderly house.”

Tony nearly choked on his own saliva.

“Your fath- you mean Odin?!”


End file.
